A Year love and trails
by loveablecub
Summary: a ben and gwen romance set after omniverse. Rook is still Ben's partner and everything is the same. it starts off with Gwen and Kevin breaking up and Gwen coming home for the holidays. enjoy


Ben and Gwen romance fanfic

set when Ben and Gwen are 22 years old in the omniverse time line. the story will take place over a year of their lives. while trying to figure things out. there will be laughs; tears, romance and adventure throughout. main pairing is Ben and Gwen. the others will be revealed as the story goes on

Chapter one

Christmas time

its been nearly 6 years since Ben stopped Vilgax, Daigon and the Flame Keepers circle. During that time Ben and Julie broke up for good when she couldn't handle their relationship being in the media all the time. Four years ago Gwen and Kevin left Bellwood so Gwen could go to university and around that same time Ben's new partner Rook joined him.

The two of them have saved the planet and the universe many times in the years that they have worked together. Gwen is coming back home for the holidays and Ben is waiting for her at the train station with his car. Ben is sitting on the hood of his car wearing a dark emerald leather jacket that has the Omnitix symbol on his back. and he can see that her train has just stopped here and his phone started to ring as snow started to fall.

"Benny is your cousin there yet?" asked Sharon. Ben shook his head.

"No not yet. Her train has just got here so she shouldn't take much longer," replied Ben.

"Your friend Rook is a big help. He's already finished setting the tree up and cleaned your old room," stated Sharon. Ben smiled.

"I know that's how he is. Just don't take advantage of him alright it just his peoples way of being polite," replied Ben.

"Of course. Just don't pick on your cousin when she gets there alright. She's still a mess from Kevin cheating on her," stated Sharon.

"I know. I'm not about to annoy her and besides I haven't done anything like that since we were kids," replied Ben.

"Okay I'll see you later," stated Sharon.

The call ended and Gwen walked out of the main doors. Gwen has grown into a beautiful woman over the years. She has grown her hair so it his long again and it is tied back so it rests on her left shoulder. She is wearing dark blue jeans with matching boots on and she has a long red scarf on around her neck and she is wear a light blue and white shirt with a black leather jacket on. Over her right shoulder is a travel bag and in her left hand is the handle of her travel case. Ben's heart skipped a beat when he saw her and he smiled warmly at her which she found amusing.

Ben has known for some time that he has feelings for Gwen that are the same as the ones that the once felt for Julie. Gwen stopped in front of Ben and she put her arms around him and Ben picked her and they span around on the spot.

"Ben stop it," said Gwen with laughter in her voice. Ben put her down and she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey dweeb you ready to get out of here?" asked Ben. Gwen smiled and nodded.

"You know it dofus," replied Gwen.

Ben opened the trunk of his car up and he put Gwen's bags in there and shut it. Ben quickly got in the car and he saw Gwen shivering slightly so he turned the heater on and she started to warm up.

"Thanks Ben," said Gwen with gratitude in her voice.

"Anything for my favourite cousin," replied Ben. Gwen giggled loudly and they put their seatbelts on.

"We have some time before we need to join the others. So what do you want to do?" asked Ben.

"Can we to Mr Smoothy. For old times sake," replied Gwen. Ben nodded.

"Sure. I haven't been there for nearly 4 months myself. Been too busy," said Ben as he pulled into the lane and started driving.

"You really haven't been there for 4 months?" asked Gwen. Ben nodded.

"Me and Rook only got back to the planet a month back. We were out on a peacekeeping mission for a while. When we got back we had to do a lot of paperwork and then help grampa Max with a few things," replied Ben. Gwen looked at Ben and she smiled at him when she noticed how mature he has become. Ben started to go red in the face slowly.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" asked Ben as he made a left turn.

"I'm amazed by how mature you've become since I saw you last. What brought about this change," replied Gwen.

"We lost someone on the mission I told you about and it made me realise that I don't want to see anyone die like that again. So I swore on her grave that I would do better to honour her," stated Ben.

"Were you and her together?" asked Gwen. Ben shook his head.

"No she was with Rook. He's says he's dealt with it but I see a sadness in his eyes sometimes and other times he just stares blankly as well. That's why I convinced my mum to invite Rook over to stay for the holidays," replied Ben. Gwen nodded.

"Its good to see that you and Rook are getting on. When you first met him you hated him," stated Gwen. Ben shook his head and he turned the car down a right turn.

"I didn't hate him... I hated the fact that grampa Max tried to replace you with Rook without even asking me," replied Ben.

"You mean replaced me and Kevin don't you?" asked Gwen. Ben nodded.

"Yes but I'm trying my best not to say anything about him so I don't upset you... that's the last thing I want to do," replied Ben. Gwen smiled and blushed a little.

"Anyway enough about me. What have you been doing since I saw you last?" asked Ben as the car stopped at some traffic lights.

"I finished a couple of my courses and the last six months of my last course can be done anywhere. So I'm moving back here to do the last part of my course here," replied Gwen. Ben had to stop himself from shouting from joy when he heard that but Gwen saw this on his face and she smiled.

"Where are you living when you move back here?" asked Ben.

"I don't know yet. I'll look around while I'm here," replied Gwen. Ben shook his head.

"Why don't you live with me in my apartment I've got plenty of room and the spare room is going spare. Its yours if you want it. So what do you say?" asked Ben.

"Are you sure you don't mind. I'm not going to be in the way of you and any girl your dating right now am I?" asked Gwen.

"Gwen you've done so much for me over the years. Looking after me when I got hurt fighting Vilgax when we were kids. You taught me karate so I could help people in my human form. You helped me even when I was a jerk to you. So let me help you for a change and I'm not seeing anyone. I haven't been out with anyone since me and Julie broke up," replied Ben. Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Alright I'll move in with you. I left most of my things back in my dorm room. So after the holidays I'll have to go and get them," stated Gwen. Ben noticed worry in her voice as he parked the car up.

"If your worried about seeing a certain someone don't worry. We'll drive up in my car and put your stuff in it and drive back. We'll bring Rook with us as well. When Rook heard about what Kevin did he lost his temper which I found strange. Anyway Rook will keep Kevin away from you while you and I pack your stuff up," replied Ben. Gwen nodded and she leaned over and pecked Ben on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Ben. Gwen shrugged her shoulders and they both got out of the car.

"No reason I just felt like it," replied Gwen. She walked on ahead of him laughing and Ben smiled from seeing her smiling and being happy.

Minutes later and Ben and Gwen are sitting at the corner booth with their drinks and a basket of chips between them. A couple of junior high school girls walked over to him.

"Mr Tennyson can we have your autograph?" asked one of the girls. Ben looked at Gwen.

"Gwen do you mind?" asked Ben. Gwen smiled and she shook her head.

"Its fine Ben you don't need to worry so much," replied Gwen. Ben flicked a chip at her and it went down her top and she glared at Ben. Ben smiled and he signed a few autographs and the girls gave him their numbers. Gwen saw Ben look at them and he tore them up and had some of his drink. Gwen saw a sad look in his eyes.

"Ben what's wrong. Why didn't you keep their numbers?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know. I haven't been out with anyone since Julie. Girls have asked me out and given me numbers but I never once called them back," replied Ben.

"You never did tell me the real reason why you two broke up. What really happened?" asked Gwen.

"She cheated on me... so I know what your going through Gwen," replied Ben. Gwen looked at him with a mixture of pity; acceptance and affection in her eyes.

"Do you know who with?" asked Gwen.

"My old middle school bully Cash. Since that happened I just can't seem to trust someone enough to let them in," replied Ben. Gwen nodded and she had some of her drink.

"I know what that's like its how I've been feeling for the last couple of months. Does it get easier?" asked Gwen. Ben nodded.

"Yeah it does slowly... you know your the first person I told the true reason why me and Julie broke up. No one but you knows the truth... just telling you made me feel a bit better," replied Ben with a shy smile on his face. Gwen leaned over and put her hands on top of his and he looked at her.

"I'm really the first person you told?" asked Gwen. Ben nodded.

"Yeah... your not just family Gwen... your my best friend as well," replied Ben. Gwen blushed brightly from his words and Ben saw this.

"Dweeb are you blushing?" asked Ben with a smile on his face. Gwen let go of his hands and her some of her drink.

"Shut it dofus," replied Gwen. The two of them started to laugh and they spent the next hour catching up while they had their drinks and chips.

As they were walking back to the car Ben's phone rang and he put it on speaker phone.

"Ben here who's calling?" asked Ben.

"Ben its aunt Lilly. Is Gwen with you?" asked Lilly.

"I'm here mum. Me and Ben just went to Mr Smoothy so we could catch up. We're on our way to aunt Sharon's now," replied Gwen.

"Good... honey how are you holding up?" asked Lilly. Ben looked at her and he smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.

"Better then I thought I would be. Ben has been taking care of me. He's made me laugh more times in the last hour then I have all of the last couple of months," replied Gwen. Ben nodded proudly and Gwen hit his arm.

"Sharon told me Ben has matured a bit during his time away but I never would of guessed that he's become sensitive too," stated Lilly. Ben went red in the face and Gwen started to laugh.

"Gwen what's so funny?" asked Lilly.

"Oh nothing much. Ben is just blushing like a little school girl from what you just said," replied Gwen. The two of them heard Lilly laughing.

"Ben its nothing to be embarrassed about its a good thing. Can you two hurry up can get here. Rook is just listening to a audio recording over and over and we're all worried," stated Lilly. Ben sighed loudly.

"Just let him be aunt Lilly. He lost a loved one while we were away and he is hurting badly. Just give him some space until I get there alright," requested Ben.

"Of course oh and Gwen your old room is ready for you when you move back home," replied Lilly.

"About that mum. Ben said I can move in with him. He's got a room going spare and its large enough for the both of us," stated Gwen.

"Is that going to be problem with your Plumber work Ben?" asked Lilly. Ben shook his head.

"No. I do all of my work at the Plumber base. The only time it might interfere is when I have to leave early in the morning or get back late at night but we can work that out later," replied Ben.

"Okay if your both sure you can do this then go for it but I don't want to hear you two fighting like little kids. Alright," said Lilly in a stern voice.

"Mum we haven't done anything like that in years besides we're more like friends then family," replied Gwen. Ben nodded in agreement.

"Good now get here quickly and stop grampa Max from making his squid cake," said Lilly with disgust in her voice.

"Distract him. Ask him about the rustbucket he's fixed it up and so it won't break down as much. He'll talk for hours and forget all about the food," replied Ben. The call ended and they got in the car drove to Ben's parents place.

…...

An hour and a half later Ben parked the car on the road and the snow storm is turning into a blizzard.

"Gwen you go in first. I'll get you bags there's something else in the trunk I need to get out and I can't have you seeing it yet," stated Ben. Gwen smiled and turned to him.

"Oh what is it your hiding in there?" asked Gwen.

"Your Christmas present. I've been looking for it for years. Everyone else's is in there as well. Go on I won't be long," replied Ben.

Gwen nodded and she opened the door and walked inside. Gwen can hear her and Ben's parent talking in the kitchen with grampa Max. Gwen can see Rook sitting on the sofa watching a holo recording of someone. Gwen took her leather jacket and scarf off and placed them on the hook. Ben placed her bags near the wall and ran back to his car. Gwen walked into the kitchen and they stopped talking when they saw her. Lilly walked over to her and put her arms around her.

"Mum your hugging to tightly," said Gwen in a pained voice. Lilly let go of her.

"Sorry its just been a long time since I saw you," replied Lilly.

"Mum you saw me 6 months ago. I haven't changed much since you saw me last," said Gwen with amusement in her voice. Gwen looked around for her dad.

"Where's dad?" asked Gwen.

"Your dad and Ben's dad are working in Thailand they can't make it back for the holidays," replied Lilly. Gwen nodded.

"Where's Ben?" asked Max.

"He said he's bringing my stuff and some presents in from the his car," replied Gwen.

"Ben brought presents. WOW there's a first time for everything," said Sharon with shock in her voice. Gwen heard Ben talking with Rook so she looked into the living room and she saw Ben sitting in front of Rook talking to him.

"Grampa how is Rook really doing since his girlfriend died?" asked Gwen. Max looked at her.

"Who told you?" asked Max.

"Ben did. He said someone important to both him and Rook died on their last off-world mission and he told me she and Rook were together. So how is he?" asked Gwen.

"About as well as you would expect. Rooks people bond for life and after their mate dies they can't love another person again for a while but surprisingly Ben is helping Rook with it. I've taken the two of them out of active duty for a while. So they can try and get their minds right" replied Max. Gwen smiled when she heard that Ben is helping Rook.

"What about you. Do you want to work with the Plumbers again?" asked Max.

"Not right away. Once I've moved in with Ben and gotten used to working at the junior high school I'll help Ben and Rook out when I can," replied Gwen. Max nodded.

"Gwen go and take your things up to Ben's old room. He said you can take the bed and he'll sleep on the sofa in his room," stated Sharon. Gwen nodded and she walked over to her bags. She saw Ben outside and Rook getting into his van. Gwen opened the door.

"Ben where is he going?" asked Gwen.

"He said he's going home to see the family for a few weeks. They can help him better then we can right now and being here just reminds him too much of her. He'll contact me if something comes up," replied Ben as he walked back inside. Ben walked into the kitchen.

"Grampa Max Rook has decided to go home for a couple of weeks to get this mind right. He'll contact me should anything happen," stated Ben. Max nodded.

"It's for the best Ben," replied Max. Ben nodded and he sighed loudly as well.

"I know its just those few minutes keep going over and over in my head. We were only inches away from her and we still couldn't save her," said Ben with a mixture of emotions in his voice.

"Ben she chose to give her life up to save you and Rook. There was nothing you could of done," replied Max. Ben shook his head and he walked upstairs, Gwen followed him with her bags.

A few minutes later Gwen walked into the room and she found Ben lying on the sofa. Ben has an arm over his eyes and Gwen can hear him crying silently. She left him alone for now and unpacked her clothes. Gwen opened a draw and inside it is a photo of her and Ben when they were 10 years old. They were dancing together at their cousins wedding. Gwen sat down on the bed and smiled from the photo. She placed it on the bedside table and continued to unpack her stuff

…...

Half an hour later and Gwen has finished unpacking her stuff and Ben has just sat up and he rubbed his eyes.

"Ben you okay?" asked Gwen as she looked up from her book. Ben nodded.

"Yeah I think so. If its hard for me when I only cared for her as friend I can only wonder what Rook is feeling right now," replied Ben.

"Was this girl human or an alien?" asked Gwen.

"She was half human and half Anodite like yourself. Me and Rook were suppressing some of the Toads and she was trying to defuse a bomb. When it looked like we were going to lose. She transported us into the ships bomb vault and we watched her get shot down by the Toads and they were killed by the bomb going off," replied Ben.

"Why couldn't you use one of your aliens to defuse it?" asked Gwen.

"The Toads found a way to disrupt the signal from Primus to the Omnitix so I couldn't transform. After the bomb went off myself and Rook lost our tempers and we went from sector to sector destroying any sign of the Toads that we came across," replied Ben. Gwen looked at him.

"Ben the last time that happened was when we were kids and you thought I was dead. I know it takes a lot for you to get really angry but that day you went feral well that's what Tetrax told me anyway," said Gwen with concern in her voice. Ben nodded.

"That was the worst day of my life... I thought you were dead... I thought I had lost you," replied Ben. Gwen put her book down and she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Ben that wasn't your fault," stated Gwen. Ben looked at her.

"Of course it was my fault. I found the watch, I used it poorly and that led to that situation. Why do you think afterwards I would always try and keep you away from me when I went Hero. I did it so you wouldn't get caught up in whatever happened to me," replied Ben.

"So all those times you snapped at me and told me to stay out of your way was you keeping me safe?" asked Gwen. Ben nodded.

"Yes and because I did that we didn't speak for a while after we got back home. Its the real reason why I wanted to get the watch off before I put it back on. I wanted it off so no one would come after me and get you and grampa Max involved. I'm sorry Gwen I should of told you this sooner," replied Ben. Gwen smiled and she shook her head.

"Its fine Ben. I realised that you must have had a good reason to push me and grampa Max away like that and the only reason why I was angry with you back then was because you wouldn't tell me why," said Gwen with a smile on her face. Ben put his arm around her and kissed her gently on the head. Gwen started to blush again.

"Thanks for cheering me up," said Ben with a smile on his face. Gwen leaned into his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"Its what I do best," replied Gwen. Ben nodded in agreement and he handed her the TV remote and she started to try and find something to watch.

…...

Gwen has been back home for a week now and its four days until Christmas and everyone apart from Ben and Gwen have gone out. They are sitting on the sofa in the living room watching a movie. Over the last few days Gwen has found herself looking at Ben in a new light, she finds herself staring at him sometimes and when he catches her her body starts to tremble.

Ben is in the kitchen making some popcorn and he is wearing some jogging bottom trousers and a sweatshirt. Gwen is wearing a fox onesiy and she has the hood up so it looks like she has fox ears.

As Ben sat back down next to Gwen her phone went started to ring. Gwen looked to see who is calling. When she saw that it is Kevin she declined the call.

"Kevin again?" asked Ben. Gwen nodded.

"Yes that makes it the ten times in the last hour alone. He just won't stop calling me," replied Gwen. Ben placed the popcorn on the table in front of them.

"Have you spoken to him since you broke up?" asked Ben. Gwen shook her head.

"No and I don't plan to for a while either. So don't go trying to change my mind," replied Gwen. Ben shook his head.

"I wasn't going to. I know how hard this situation is because I went through it. just know you can talk to me when it gets to hard for you alright," stated Ben. Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Ben... you always know how to cheer me up," replied Gwen with gratitude in her voice. Ben rubbed her head like he would pet a animal.

"Anything for my favourite fox cousin," said Ben with amusement in his voice. Gwen flicked her fox ears at him and turned away from him and Ben started to laugh.

Her phone started to ring again and this time Ben answered it for her.

"Gwen are you there?" asked Kevin.

"No she's not but I am," replied Ben.

"Ben is she there with you. I need to talk to her put her on the phone?" asked Kevin. Ben shook his head.

"She doesn't want to talk to your right now or for the foreseeable future. Stop ringing Kevin its only stressing her out," replied Ben. Gwen smiled and she had some of her hot chocolate.

"I need to explain it to her. It wasn't my fault," stated Kevin. Ben found himself getting angry.

"Not your fault. Your the one who cheated her. Your the one that broke her heart and your the one that has made her cry herself to sleep at night. Don't call again," replied Ben. He then ended the call and turned her phone off.

Ben had some of his own hot chocolate and he got some of the foam around his mouth.

"Ben you have some foam around your mouth," said Gwen with amusement in her voice. Ben turned to her and she wiped the foam away with one of her fingers and then Ben saw her put the finger in her mouth and suck it clean.

Gwen saw Ben getting flustered so he turned away from her and Gwen smiled from his reaction. She moved closer to him and placed a blanket around them. Ben smiled from her movements and he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ben how long have you known that I have been crying myself to sleep?" asked Gwen.

"The first night you got here. I woke up to get a drink and I saw you facing the wall crying while you slept. You turned in your sleep and faced me. So I pulled my chair over and sat down near you and put my hand on yours. You stopped crying when your hand closed around my one. How do you think you've been sleeping better the last few nights. When you start crying I hold your hand and you calm down," replied Ben. Gwen blushed brightly and she reached up and kissed him on his neck.

"Thanks for doing that Ben," said Gwen with affection in her voice. Ben moved his free hand around and rubbed her face gently and she looked up at him.

"What can I say. I don't like seeing you upset. I guess seeing you like that brings out my softer side," replied Ben. Gwen giggled quietly and nodded.

…...

An hour later a knock came from the front door so Gwen got out of the blanket and answered it and on the other side is Julie.

"Gwen who is it?" asked Ben.

"Its Julie... why are you here Julie?" asked Gwen.

"Its a crime now to come and see you. Your my friend remember," replied Julie. Gwen turned to Ben and he nodded. Gwen let her in and she took her shoes off and she saw Ben sitting on the sofa.

"Ben where's Rook I thought he and Rebecca are at yours for the holidays this year?" asked Julie.

"Rebecca is dead and Rook has gone home for a couple of weeks to see his family," replied Ben. Julie ran over to him when she heard that.

"She's dead?" asked Julie. Ben nodded.

"We were on a peacekeeping mission. The Toads were everywhere and there was a bomb. She sent us to the bomb vault. The Toads killed her and the bomb killed them," replied Ben.

"Does her family know?" asked Gwen. Ben shook his head.

"Rebecca was an orphan. Her parents were killed by the Dnaliens during their invasion. She had no one but us," replied Ben.

"So how's Cash?" asked Ben. Julie glared at him.

"We broke up a year ago, I caught him kissing another girl," replied Julie. Ben started to laugh.

"Well now you know how it feels. What you did to me," said Ben with amusement in his voice.

"Besides I'm dating Ester now," stated Julie.

"Does she know about your track record," inquired Ben.

The of them started shout at one another and Gwen walked between them.

"Look both of you just stop shouting," said Gwen in a stern voice. Both of them nodded.

"Sorry Gwen. Seeing us fight is the last thing you need right now," replied Ben. Gwen smiled and nodded and she sat back down next to him. Julie sat down next to Gwen.

"You really have changed Ben. Ester was right you have changed," stated Julie. Ben smiled.

"I'm not the only one. She has as well. She's not just leading her people any more but she's the mayor of under town now as well," replied Ben. Julie nodded.

"That's my girl," said Julie with affection in her voice.

"Who's Ester?" asked Gwen.

"Me and Rook met her some time after he first came here. She was a thief back then but in time she changed. She and Rook dated for a while as well," replied Ben.

"Damn Rook sure is popular with the girls here," said Gwen with shock in her voice. Ben started to laugh.

"This is nothing. Back on his home planet he's the most popular guy in his entire village. All of the girls there want to go out with him but at point in time he had eyes for only girl back there," replied Ben.

"So Gwen are you doing okay?" asked Julie. Gwen nodded.

"I was a mess until I came back. Ben's been taking care of me and before you got here Kevin phoned and Ben shouted at him down the phone," replied Gwen. Ben flicked one of her fox ears and she flicked one of his ears and Julie smiled from the sight of them.

"Well you two are certainly closer now then when I last saw you," stated Julie.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen.

"When I last saw you together was 2 years ago and you were close then but now your not acting like friends or family... your acting like a couple," replied Julie.

"A couple... us?" asked the two of them together. Julie nodded.

"Yeah you two. Just think about what I said. I need to get going. I need to pick Ester up she hates the cold," replied Julie. The two of them nodded. Gwen walked Julie out and after she left Gwen sat back down near Ben and a awkward silence filled the room.

"Ben... do you think Julie might be right. We are treating each other like we would do for a boyfriend or girlfriend?" asked Gwen. Ben wanted to tell her the truth and his true feelings for her but he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know... let's leave talking about it for now. At least until your over Kevin. Your mind's a mess right now. The last thing you need is this on your brain right now," replied Ben. Gwen nodded and she snuggled up next to him again and he put his arm around her and she placed the blanket back on them.

"Okay but when I'm over Kevin... we're going to talk about this again because I feel something between us that is deeper than a family bond or friendship and I know you feel it too," stated Gwen. Ben smiled and nodded.

"Let's see if we can find another movie. The last one was a bit boring," replied Ben. Gwen looked at him.

"Boring. It had lots of action and fight scenes and you find that boring?" asked Gwen.

"Gwen I'm a hero remember I do stuff like this on a daily basis," replied Ben. Gwen nodded and she flicked through the channels and she soon found a film that she wanted to see but never had time for it.

"Ben can we watch this one. I meant to see it a the movie's but we were fighting the DNAliens at the time," requested Gwen. Ben nodded.

"Sure what kind of film is it?" asked Ben.

"Its a romantic drama," replied Gwen. Ben nodded and he paid the box office fee and the film started.

…...

Four hours later the film has ended and Sharon and Lilly have just walked in and they can hear the TV on in the living room and they can hear Ben and Gwen in the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen and they saw the pair of them in their pyjamas still.

"Don't tell me you've been dressed in them the whole day?" asked Lilly. The pair of them nodded.

"We knew we weren't going out today so we didn't see the point of getting dressed," replied Gwen.

"Have you two been getting along? You haven't been fighting?" asked Sharon. Ben shook his head.

"How many times do we have to tell you. We're not like that any more. What do we have to do to prove that to you," replied Ben. Gwen looked at her mother and her aunt.

"Maybe if we saw you show affection for one another. When you were kids you hated doing that. Do that now and we'll know you won't do that any more," stated Lilly. Ben and Gwen looked at each other.

"That's all you want us to do. Okay then," replied Gwen. She walked over to Ben and they hugged each other tightly and Ben flicked one of her fox ears and she flicked one of his again. Ben then started to tickle her and she started to laugh loudly.

"Happy now?" asked Gwen. Sharon and Lilly nodded

"Fine we believe you," replied Sharon.

"Where's grampa Max?" asked Ben as he passed Gwen her freshly made hot chocolate.

"He's gone to collect yours and Gwen's presents from the Plumber base," replied Lilly. Gwen's phone rang and she looked at it and it's Kevin again. She sighed loudly.

"It's really him again?" asked Ben. Gwen nodded and she sighed.

"If I don't talk to him he'll just keep calling. I'm going to have to talk to him," replied Gwen.

"Talk to him in our room. Call us if it gets to be too much for you," stated Ben. Gwen nodded and she walked into their room and closed the door and Ben sat down on a stool.

"How has she been today?" asked Lilly.

"Better. I kept her distracted as best I could by watching movie's, TV shows and games. In all Kevin has called her about 40 times. This is the first time she has agreed to speak to him. I spoke to him earlier and shouted at him down the phone," replied Ben. Lilly smiled and Ben had some of his drink.

"Why did you shout at Kevin? That's not like you?" asked Sharon.

"Like Gwen I was cheated on. So I know what she is going through better then anyone else right now. So I said things to Kevin which I also said to the girl that cheated on me," replied Ben.

"Which girlfriend cheated on you?" asked Lilly.

"It was Julie. The thing I told you about her ending it due to all the media attention was the reason she cheated on me. So I wasn't technically lying to you guys... I just couldn't tell any of you," replied Ben. Sharon and Lilly nodded.

"We understand Ben but we could of helped deal with it. Why didn't you?" asked Sharon.

"It was awkward just thinking about it yet alone talking to someone about it and you and dad would of made light about it and you wouldn't of taken me seriously," replied Ben. Sharon sighed quietly and nodded.

"Have you told anyone else?" asked Lilly. Ben nodded.

"I told Gwen while we were catching up. You three are the only people that know. I knew I was going to tell Gwen at some point after we found out what happened to her but I just didn't know how," replied Ben.

"Is this one of the reasons you offered the spare room in your apartment to her?" asked Sharon. Ben nodded.

"I did some pretty stupid things after I broke up with Julie. Some you know about and others you don't. Keeping her close like that will help me keep her from doing things that I did," replied Ben. Lilly and Sharon nodded.

…...

Half an hour later Ben walked into his room and he found Gwen curled up into a ball on the sofa crying quietly. Ben pulled his chair over to her and sat down facing her. Ben placed one of his hands on top of hers and she closed her fingers around it. Gwen pulled him closer so Ben got on the sofa and laid down next to her. He put his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. As he is about to say something her phone rang, Ben saw that it is Kevin and he answered it.

"What did you say to Gwen?" asked Ben in a serious tone of voice.

"Why," replied Kevin.

"She's crying her heart out. Look I don't want to see you near her again or even call her. If you do. I will crush you. Do you understand?" asked Ben. He heard Kevin gulp loudly.

"Understood," replied Kevin. Ben ended the phone call and she looked up at him.

"Ben... can you stay with me... I don't want to be alone right now," said Gwen with a mixture of emotions in her voice. Ben got comfortable and he cradled her face with his right hand.

"I will never leave you alone when your like this," replied Ben. Gwen started crying again and she put her face in his chest to try and muffle the sounds.

Lilly heard her crying so she walked into the room and she saw Gwen crying into Ben's chest.

"Ben what happened?" asked Lilly. Ben shook his head.

"I don't know. I just found her like this. Just put our dinner to one side alright. We'll have it later once she has calmed down," replied Ben. Lilly nodded.

"Gwen honey do you want me to get anything?" asked Lilly. Gwen looked at her.

"Can you get me some chocolate," replied Gwen. Lilly nodded and as she walked out of the room Ben wiped her eyes dry and he rubbed the lobes of her ears and she started to giggle quietly.

"How did you know I am ticklish there?" asked Gwen with a smile on her face.

"I've known you've been ticklish there since I first found the watch. Remember the RV broke down and we couldn't use your laptop or my PSP to stop us being board. So we had a tickle war. I got you a few times and you never got me," replied Ben. Gwen smiled and she rested her head on its side on his chest.

Lilly walked back into the room and she passed Gwen some chocolate and she sat down on the chair.

"Gwen what did he say that made you like this?" asked Lilly.

"He said it's my fault that he cheated on me," replied Gwen. Ben looked at her.

"He said what?" asked Ben with anger in his voice. Gwen nodded.

"He said he slept with that girl because I wouldn't do anything like that. Until I know I'm ready for it," replied Gwen. Ben reached for his phone but Gwen stopped him.

"Ben don't, he's not worth it. So please just leave it?" asked Gwen. Ben sighed and nodded.

"Okay," replied Ben. Gwen smiled and she rubbed his chest gently.

"Honey just don't listen to anything he says alright. He's trying to twist your thoughts to make you doubt yourself. Just listen to Ben and us. We'll help you okay," stated Lilly. Gwen smiled and nodded, Ben flicked her nose and she poked his side.

"Gwen what are you going to do about your stuff back in your dorm room?" asked Lilly.

"Ben said he and Rook will take me there. Me and Ben will pack up my stuff while Rook waits outside to stop Kevin from trying to talk to me," replied Gwen. As Ben is about to say something the Omnitrix started beeping. Gwen got off him and Ben stood up.

"Error error DNA profile for Dragon human species and Ira human species unlocked," stated the Omnitrix. Gwen and Lilly shared a look.

"Who activated the unlocking sequence?" asked Ben.

"Plumber badge number: 4756-88994-7 belongs to Rook Blanco," replied the Omnitrix. Ben shook his head.

"Why would he do that? It makes no sense Rook knows how dangerous this alien is," inquired Ben.

"Ben what is so bad about those aliens?" asked Gwen.

"Its two of the aliens I unlocked when Rebecca died. Its a dragon humanoid that gets stronger when it gets angry or gets hurt. Its heals wounds instantly but the pain lasts longer. It destroyed a moon when I last used it and did some other things... so we locked it out so I don't turn into it by accident. I haven't turned into the second one yet but since the watch got upgraded a year ago it tells me how strong each alien is before I turn into it. The second one is stronger then Alien X," replied Ben.

"If Rook knows how dangerous they are why would he unlock them?" asked Lilly.

"He's sending me a message but until I know more I can't do anything. I'm not going after him blindly. Its to dangerous," replied Ben. Gwen looked at him.

"You really aren't the same Ben I saw nearly nine months ago. Back then you would of run off like a little kid looking for a fight," stated Gwen. Ben nodded.

"True but I told you I changed after Rebecca died. Both me and Rook did. We had to get better so we could cover each others weakness in combat," replied Ben. Ben sat back down on the sofa and he looked at a scar on his right forearm. Gwen saw the scar and she moved his hand away.

"Ben how did you get this?" asked Gwen.

"Shrapnel from an explosion went everywhere. I got a shard in this arm and one in my left leg," replied Ben.

"Jesus Ben why didn't you tell your mum?" asked Lilly.

"By the time I got back here the wounds were already healed so there was no need to," replied Ben. Gwen sighed loudly and she curled into a ball again and Lilly stood up.

"Dinner will be ready soon but we'll leave yours in the oven so you can have it when your ready," stated Lilly. They both nodded and she walked out of the room and closed the door. Ben laid back down and he turned over so he is on his side facing Gwen's face. The pair of them can feel the others breath on their skin.

"Ben... can share the bed with me tonight. I don't want to be on my own tonight. Do you mind?" asked Gwen with her face slightly red. Ben smiled he ran his fingers along the outline of her face.

"Anything for my foxy cousin," replied Ben. Gwen giggled loudly and Ben kissed her forehead gently and she moved her head into the kiss. Ben put his arms around her.

They spent some time like that before they drifted off into sleep. They just looked into each others eyes. As she looked into his eyes Gwen knew in her bones that Ben would always protect her; keep her safe and he would always care for her well being as a family member, as a friend and as something more.

…...

A few hours later they woke up and its nearly midnight. They made their way to the kitchen and they reheated their dinner and they took it back to Ben's room. They sat down on the sofa and they turned the TV on and had the volume on low.

"You feeling better after that nap?" asked Ben. Gwen nodded.

"Yeah I am. The sofa was comfy... and you make a good pillow," replied Gwen. Ben smiled and he flexed for her and she laughed quietly.

"Any time you need a pillow that will hug you back let me know," said Ben as he flexed. Gwen smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder and they started to eat their late dinner.

A short time later they have finished and they have put their plates and cutlery in the dishwasher. When they got back to their room they got under the bed covers and had the TV remote near them.

"Ben do you think I sent Kevin the wrong signals?" asked Gwen. Ben looked at her.

"What makes you say that," inquired Ben.

"Well Kevin said I dress in a provocative way so I get noticed by guys and some girls but when it comes to doing anything I'm so innocent that it freaked him out. Do you think I'm like that?" asked Gwen. Ben shook his head.

"Of course I don't, sure you may dress provocatively but that is just your style and it matches your personality. If you didn't do that you wouldn't be you. So I say fuck Kevin. If he is so insecure that he has to try and pin the blame on you for his own problems then you don't need him. Don't worry Gwen you'll find the perfect guy or girl for you one day," replied Ben. Gwen smiled and nodded.

"_I think I already have," _said Gwen inside her head. She yawned loudly so Ben turned the TV and the lights off and they slid down the bed. Gwen pulled her hood down and Ben rubbed her hair as she did this.

"Ben why are you doing that?" asked Gwen with her face slightly red.

"What I know you like it when I do that," replied Ben. Gwen smiled and she poked his side and she turned around so her back is against his chest. Ben placed one of his arms around her and she took hold of his hand and they slowly closed their eyes and went back to sleep.

…...

Its now Christmas day and Ben and Gwen stayed up late watching horror films and action films. Gwen didn't open her eyes until mid-morning the next day and when she opened them she saw Ben getting dressed. He has some smart black jeans and trainers on and he has his towel around his neck and his hair is dripping wet. Ben saw that she is awake in the reflection from a mirror and he turned to her.

"Hey your finally awake. You must of enjoyed your pillow hugging you back last night?" asked Ben with a cheeky smile on his face. Gwen blushed a little and she nodded as she moved her hair out of her eyes.

"What can I say you give good hugs," replied Gwen. Ben chuckled quietly.

"Note to self put that on my CV for when I look for a job as a professional huger," said Ben with amusement in his voice. Gwen fell onto her back and started to laugh.

"Am I the last one up?" asked Gwen. Ben nodded.

"Yeah the others have gone on ahead to your parent's place. Their making the dinner there and they have taken the presents there as well. I said I would bring us when you have woken up," replied Ben. Gwen nodded and she got out of bed and she unzipped her onesiy and it fell to the floor and as it did this she stretched her body out.

As she did this Ben found it hard not to look at her. She is now only wearing black sports bra and matching hot pants. Gwen saw him looking at her so she decided to put on her show for him. She leaned towards him and stretched out and this gave Ben a clear view down her top. Gwen looked at him through some strands of her hair so she leaned back and stretched her legs by extending them towards him

"Err Gwen as much as I am enjoying the sight of you right now. We should hurry," said Ben with his face slightly red. Gwen nodded so she stood up and she grabbed her towel and walked into the bathroom connected to Ben's room and locked the door. Ben got a smart short sleeve black shirt out and he put it on.

"Gwen is there anything of yours you want me to get out for you?" asked Ben.

"Can you get out my short dark red dress with the matching boots and jacket and just put them on the bed for me," replied Gwen.

"Alright. I'll do that and then be in the living room," stated Ben. He quickly got her clothes out for her and put them on the bed and made his way to the living room.

Half an hour later Gwen walked into the living room and she is ready to go. Her dress stops at her knees and the boots stop half way up her legs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Gwen as she sorted her jacket out. Ben shook his head.

"Its fine. I got a text from your mum saying the dinner got put in the oven late. So we have some time. So we can go straight there or we can stop by somewhere on our way," replied Ben.

"Can we swing by your place so I can put some of my stuff there. We're most likely going there after we've had Christmas at my parents place aren't we," stated Gwen. Ben nodded.

"I need to drop some things off there and collect something as well. Quickly go and put what you want in a bag like some of your casual clothes and nightwear. We'll come back to get the rest tomorrow at some point," replied Ben. Gwen nodded and they went back to his room and packed some of their stuff up.

Ten minutes later they had packed most of their stuff up and placed the bags by the front door.

"Gwen go put the bags in the car and turn the heating on. I'll check the place is locked up," stated Ben. Gwen nodded and he gave her his car keys and she picked some of the bags.

Ten minutes later Ben has just locked up the house and joined Gwen in the car and its nice and warm inside.

"Alright let's go to our place," stated Ben. Gwen smiled and nodded and Ben pulled into the road and they were off.

"Ben how big is the apartment?" asked Gwen.

"About the same size as my parent's place on the ground level. Most of the it is the living room and kitchen. There are 3 bedrooms and there all the same size. At the moment only my room has a bed in it but we'll get one for you. There's a heated pool on the large balcony and a barbecue as well out there," replied Ben. They went straight on at the intersection.

"How did you afford that place?" asked Gwen.

"All of the money that I get from being a celebrity brought and paid for it. I'm not renting it, so the only money you'll need to give me is for the bills and food shopping. The money I get from working as a Plumber pays for anything else I need. It also paid for another present for you that is near the apartment," replied Ben. Gwen smiled when she heard that and they stopped at some traffic lights.

"So we'll be sharing a bed again tonight?" asked Gwen. Ben nodded.

"If you want. Or I can sleep on the sofa in the living room. If you found it weird last night," replied Ben. Gwen shook her head and they were moving again and they turned right down onto the main street.

"No I didn't find it weird... so can we leave buying a bed until I've stopped crying myself to sleep. At the moment I only feel safe when I'm in your arms. Is it okay?" asked Gwen. The car stopped at some lights again and Ben reached over and lifted one of her hands up and kissed it gently.

"Until that time consider my room to be our room and the same goes for my bed as well. I won't buy you a bed until I'm sure your back to the spunky cousin that I call my best friend," replied Ben. Gwen blushed brightly and nodded.

"Why do you take such good care of me?" asked Gwen. The car started again and they went around the roundabout.

"Why wouldn't I take care of you. Like I said when you got back here. You've taken care of me many times I want to help you for a change and besides it breaks my heart seeing you upset," replied Ben. Gwen blushed brightly and she looked away from Ben and he smiled from her reaction.

…...

Half an hour later they have just gotten out of the elevator that opens into Ben's flat. Ben carried their bags in and Gwen walked into the main living room and looked around. There are three large sofas that are facing a 52 inch TV that is mounted on the wall. On the shelves around it are a number of books; DVD's; CD's. Fixed on the walls are some blown up photos of his friends and family.

On the right side of the large room is a large open kitchen that has a large worktop that has a number of different cooking utensil's. There are two large fridge freezers.

Gwen looked outside and she saw the pool with the cover on and covered in snow and so is the rest of the decking on the balcony.

"So what do you think?" asked Ben.

"This place is amazing. I bet you've had some parties here," replied Gwen. Ben started to laugh and he nodded.

"A few but I tend not to invite that many people or random's would turn up and so would the press. They don't know where I live and I would like to keep it that way. So I don't mind you have people over just don't let so many in here," stated Ben. Gwen nodded.

"Of course. Besides between my work at the school and helping you sometimes I don't think I will be having many people over," replied Gwen. Ben nodded and he pointed down the hall way.

"Our room is the door you see at the end of the hallway. The wardrobes and the drawers on the left side of the room are empty so you can put your stuff in there," stated Ben. Gwen nodded and he gave her her bags.

…...

An hour later and they have just parked up at Gwen's parents place. The other gift he got Gwen is Audi T500 series salon model. Most of the car is black and some parts of it are dark crimson. Lilly and the others saw the car and they getting out of it so they opened the door.

"Gwen what is this?" asked Lilly.

"A present from Ben. I had to get rid of my old car to pay for some course supplies so he got me this one so I can get around on my own," replied Gwen.

"Did this set you back?" asked Max. Ben shook his head.

"No a year back I saved the owner of the dealership. He said he would give me a car as thanks. I didn't need one then so I said I would collect it later," replied Ben. They all walked inside and shut the door.

They took their jackets off and as they did this the food got served up so they sat down at the dinning table.

"Ben Lilly told me about the unlocking code being given. Which ones got unlocked?" asked Max.

"Dragoman and Berserker," replied Ben as he poured Gwen a drink.

"Those two are some of your most useful aliens. So why did you lock them away?" asked Sharon.

"You all know it takes a lot to really make me angry and I suppress that anger sometimes weekly but those forms make me give into my anger and I did some monstrous things in those forms," replied Ben.

"Like what?" asked Lilly. Ben shook his head.

"I can't say," replied Ben as he had some of his food. They all nodded and they resumed eating their Christmas dinner.

…...

Throughout the rest of the day they all opened their presents. Ben got Gwen a necklace matching earrings that are made from shards from the keystones of Bazel.

They have just gotten back to the apartment and they have placed their gifts down on one of the sofa's and Ben is sorting a couple of things out in the kitchen.

"Gwen do you want a beer?" asked Ben. Gwen nodded.

"Yes please. I need a drink after my mum kept asking me how I am all the time," replied Gwen. She sat down on a stool at the counter and Ben got a couple of beers out and passed her one.

"Why do you have two fridges?" asked Gwen.

"One of them has food and drink from this planet in them and the other has foods from other planets. I'm not as crazy as grampa Max but some foods are pretty good and their better then any food on our planet," replied Ben. Gwen nodded.

"Tomorrow if you want I'll make you something so you can taste it for yourself," stated Ben. Gwen smiled and had some of her beer.

"Since when can you cook?" asked Gwen.

"Since 8 months ago. Rebecca taught me and Rook how to cook she didn't like the idea of us eating fast food and microwavable meals all the time," replied Ben.

"So Rebecca took good care of you two?" asked Gwen. Ben nodded.

"Yeah she was like the younger sister I never had," replied Ben. Gwen smiled from his words and he walked over to the sofa and she sat down next to him.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow? You want to do another lazy day?" asked Ben. Gwen shook her head.

"I need to start filling out the paper work the school sent me. That might take a while," replied Gwen. Ben nodded.

"Alright depending on what time you finish doing that we can either go out somewhere for lunch or dinner. If we go out for lunch I'll make dinner and the same if its the other way around," stated Ben. Gwen nodded and she put her beer down and Ben looked up after hearing something above them and he saw mistletoe.

"How did that get put up?" asked Ben. Gwen saw it and she went a little red in the face.

"Oh that was me," replied Gwen. Ben looked at her.

"Dweeb did you set that up in order to get a kiss off me?" asked Ben. Gwen looked away and nodded.

"Yeah... I've been thinking about what Julie said about us a lot over the last few days. I'm not over Kevin yet but I think I want to see if there is something more intimate between us. Do you feel that way as well," inquired Gwen. Ben nodded.

"Honestly I only went out with Julie to try and get rid of my feelings for you. I've had feelings for you for a long time but I never acted on them because your my cousin and more importantly your my best friend and I don't want to lose that," replied Ben. Gwen smiled and she rubbed the side of his face.

"When did you know you felt this way for me?" asked Gwen.

"When I thought you had died when we were kids. I didn't understand what I felt back then but I know that's when these feelings started. Why do you think I've always fought so hard in the battles when we were a team. I did it to protect you," replied Ben.

"So do you maybe want to see if this thing between us could be something real?" asked Gwen.

"But what about our family and our friends they might not approve of this or understand it," replied Ben. Gwen put her hands on top of his.

"I don't care about them. If I'm with you and this really works I won't have need for anyone else," said Gwen with affection in her voice. Ben clenched his hands into fists.

"Damn Gwen... I don't know how much longer I can stop myself from kissing you right now," replied Ben.

"Well I'll let you kiss me if you agree to try this thing between us out. So what do you say?" asked Gwen. Ben smiled and he lifted Gwen's head up and moved closer to her and gently kissed her on her neck and Gwen let out a quite moan.

"Does that count as my answer," replied Ben. Gwen threw herself at Ben and he went on his back and Gwen laid on top of them and they started to passionately kiss one another. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and the tongues locked themselves together and Ben and Gwen sucked on each other lips.

As they did this the pair of them made a mixture of quite and loud moans and groans. Gwen pulled away from Ben and she moved her hair out of her eyes and the two of them smiled warmly at each other.

"So which gift do you like more Gwen. The car, the necklace and earrings or my lips on yours. So which one do you like more?" asked Ben. Gwen smiled and she sat back on the sofa.

"Hmm this is a tough choice but I think it has to be the necklace," replied Gwen with a smile on her face. Ben smiled and he started to tickle her mercilessly and Gwen thrashed around trying to escape from him. Gwen got away from him and is facing their bedroom door.

"Time for bed Ben. We can continue our kissing match in there," said Gwen in a sultry voice. Ben smiled and he had some more of his beer and stood up.

"Ben... we won't be doing any thing but kissing okay," stated Gwen. Ben nodded.

"That's fine Gwen. I know how important your virginity is to you. If it gets to that point between us then great if it doesn't then it doesn't matter," replied Ben. Gwen smiled and she unzipped her dress.

"I meant that only kissing will be happening tonight... the rest comes later on if you can be a good boy that is," said Gwen in a sultry voice. Ben started to laugh.

"Go and get ready for bed. I'm going to lock the place up," replied Ben. Gwen nodded.

…...

Ben and Gwen are under the bed covers and Ben is only wearing old shorts as his pyjamas and Gwen is wearing a old lose grey t-shirt with matching nightwear shorts.

They spent their first night together as a couple just holding each other and kissing each other passionately on the lips and on their necks. When they fell asleep they both knew that they had crossed a point of no return nothing would ever be the same between them ever again.


End file.
